Ganar Hektex
Ganar Hektex is a krogan artist and philosopher, once known for his expressionistic works of 3D art depicting his concern over the decline of the krogan people. Not a reactionary warlord but a far more thoughtful type (a certain asari Matriarch once courted controversy by referring to him – very ironically given his later choices – as “a civilized krogan”), he achieved some minor recognition as an “unconventional” son of Tuchanka, critical of his people’s fall from grace and the downward spiral of violence in which they’d trapped themselves. Uncommunicative, yet possessed of a deeply thoughtful nature, he was often found constructing unconventional works of art across the westernmost equatorial province of planet Hevdelane, an unremarkable possession of a minor Terminus species. Approximately twenty-seven years ago, he took position atop a natural pinnacle of rock beneath the entrance of a large cave outside the village of Whui. There, as expressed in a manifesto uploaded to the extranet beforehand, he declared himself a sovereign nation, his theory being that within each and every individual were a million impulses and potentialities, aligned - as though by political or ethnic identification - into differing, sometimes conflicting, desires and beliefs, which collectively strove to be expressed. Thus, the self was akin to a nation in constant political turmoil. The krogan clans, he claimed, were fractured because their model for society, which Hektex believed was drawn from the makeup of the nation within, had for its source a chaotic and largely unworkable system with an overtasked and weak central government. This governing body – the individual's unifying will, fed by the voices of the many and holding authority over them in service to all - was burdened with the near-impossible task of achieving equilibrium. With the many distractions of the wider world, the government was unable to function effectively. In order to possibly succeed in bringing balance to this chaotic society within, and driven by a desire to help his ailing people overcome their failures, he chose to distance himself from the world, renouncing all membership in clan or nation so as to focus on first achieving the balance within himself. In the pursuit of utopia, Ganar Hektex removed himself from all external society, yet positioned himself near to civilization, wishing to enable others in their own pursuit of the Answer. If the krogan nations would not find the balance, he would search within himself to find one, and eventually bring it to them. Twenty-Seven years later, he remained dedicated to his meditations and his efforts at attaining the formula for a fully functional society, the pattern into which any and all desires, needs and impulses can be incorporated. He survived on rainwater that ran from fronds overhanging the cave entrance, collected within his bowls, and fed on the cave’s population of ristuliss as they swarmed past each morning and evening, capturing two or three with biotic pulses and consuming them raw. The florescent chemicals in their forehead bulbs, which serve to draw in insects and act as displays in their courtship flights, he extracted and mixes into luminescent dyes, which he applied to his body, adorning it with intricate symbols and breathtaking patterns that represented the intricate internal politics and shifting zeitgeist of the “nation”. His combination of glowing patterns, applied and reapplied near-continuously, acted in combination with the movements of his body and his skilful biotics to produce a mesmerising display, which brought in onlookers to stand or sit on the ledge across from him, facing the cave across the valley, watching. Ganar Hektex attracted enough attention to become a reasonably important tourist destination in the generally impoverished region of Hevdelane of which Whui is part, and he was a protected resource of the (generally unobtrusive) local government. Indeed, the announcement of a cure to the genophage and the half-successful efforts at unification undertaken by Clan Urdnot produced some moderate degree of concern among locals, who feared that with the krogan revival Hektex might abandon his search, perhaps considering the matter resolved. This proved not to be so. Whether the Sovereign Nation of Ganar Hektex would resolve the puzzle that has plagued all intelligent beings since the very first stirrings of sapience, remained to be seen. A small but dedicated following of heretic hanar were among those who patiently awaited the day in which the nation re-joined the interstellar political community, perhaps to revolutionise it. That day came in 2193, when the Sorahk eclipse event on Tuchanka led to strange and emotionally-charged reactions from krogan across the galaxy. Apparently, this new age for the krogan people is one in which Ganar Hektex will be a part. His current whereabouts since leaving his rock are, however, unknown. Category:Krogan Category:Nations Category:Non-Player Characters